


Dream Weaver

by kaffyr (kaffyrutsky), kaffyrutsky, rutsky (kaffyrutsky)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/kaffyrutsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/pseuds/rutsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor dreams. River dreams. The TARDIS dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Weaver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exiled_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=exiled_mind).



> Written for **exiled_mind** , in this year's **fandom_stocking** effort over on Live Journal. It was un-edited, so all mistakes are mine.  
>  This grew out of musings I've had for some time about the nature of matrixes in the Whoniverse. The Doctor braved the Great Matrix of Gallifrey, and the TARDIS is, arguably, a creature of the Great Matrix. CAL, too, is essentially a matrix ... who is to say that all matrixes don't ultimately meet somewhere in places beyond time and space?  
>  **Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it were otherwise, no Whoniverse characters are mine. They are the sole properties of the BBC and their respective creators. I intend no copyright infringement, and take no coin. I do, however, love them all, and thank the BBC for letting me play in their sandbox.

The Doctor dreams.

He walks through corridors of stone, and wood, metal and glass, and knows he is home, but something is missing. No, he realizes, that's not it; some _one_ is missing. But how can that be, when the echoes of all his beloved companions accompany him? He listens, and hears Her whisper the truth. Even in sleep, it hurts. He looks about himself and asks Her for directions.

River dreams.

She sleeps well in The Library, and sometimes thinks she could navigate sleep as she once navigated time and space. And — unexpected blessing — her sleeping memories are both unfractured and free of nightmares. Adventure, beloved friends and children fill her days when she is awake, but sleep promises a path to her heart's delight and she still needs that.

_The TARDIS dreams, and walks through time and space as She does._

_She defies Her own beginnings, rising above and beyond them with Her Thief, changing to become something unimaginable to those who had a hand in creating Her._

_They would, if they could see Her now, declare her an abomination. And no wonder. She rejects order, embraces chaos, and dwarfs the power they thought they had controlled in Her. She is beyond them now, and it is because of Her Thief — something that would enrage, but not surprise them._

_There is nothing She would not do for him or dare for him; no place She would not go for him._

_In fact, there is no place She cannot go. She could, if She chose — if She thought it was right for him — search for the Great Matrix itself and care not one whit that there are nothing but echoes where it once existed._

_And She might find it, so powerful is Her reach._

_What small thing, then, to seek out a pathway to the computer with the heart of a child? Especially when it holds Her own child?_

The Doctor dreams. River dreams.

_The TARDIS will bring their dreams together._


End file.
